Severus Snape in the Afterlife
by Priya Ashok
Summary: This is a brief summary of what happens when Snape dies and moves on to the afterlife. Please Read and Review!


Harry Potter and the

_**Severus Snape in the Afterlife**_

_**--**_

Severus Snape was dying!

Nagini had attacked him, even as he was struggling to understand about the Elder wand. Snape tried to desperately stem the flow of blood and to somehow stop the spread of poison, until he could tell Harry Potter about Dumbledore's message. If he could not reach Potter, then, he would have failed in his life's mission, and Snape was desperate.

Providence though, was kind that one time. His eyes widened as Harry came to him and he willed for, not only the memory of Dumbledore's message but also of why he had turned to the Light.

For the past so many years he had been fighting a war within himself to accept a boy who had been James Potter's. Snape lost the war at the time of his death, finally acknowledging Lily's son. Snape willed the memories of his love for Harry's mother, looked into those lovely green eyes; Lily's eyes and died.

A second later he blinked.

He was dead…, wasn't he? And he was alive as well? Snape was astonished. So there was an afterlife. Not bad, thought Snape. A sudden thought struck him and he pushed his sleeves off his left arm, and blinked again. No dark mark. Snape smiled. If this was death, he would have opted for this long ago.

He looked around and saw he was by the Hogwarts Lake. His mind went to the many times he had walked around this lake in what was the happiest time of his life, with Lily, as they discussed a thousand things. Suddenly,

"Severus! Sev!"

Snape turned in disbelief at the voice he had not heard in more than twenty years. Lily was racing down, looking as young and gorgeous as he had seen her last. Snape stared, unable to take his eyes off her.

She screeched to a halt beside him smiling widely, her lovely hair flying everywhere. Snape tried to say something, but could not speak at all. She looked at him for a long minute and then to Snape's shock she crushed him, hugging him fiercely. He was stunned and it took him a while to get a hold on himself and slowly push her away. He stared at her wanting to tell her so many things and beg for her forgiveness, but he could not say a word and he just stood there.

Her lovely green eyes softened, she understood everything. He opened his mouth to cry to her, when she spoke softly.

"Sev, it's okay. I know." She said, and he stared at the girl for whose sake he had turned. "Lily …" he started, but words would not come. What could he say anyway? That he was sorry for killing her? There was nothing; nothing he could say in his defence.

"Thank you Sev." She told him, softly.

"Why?" he was bewildered. He was the criminal; her killer, why was she thanking him?

"Harry won the war against Voldemort; and he could not have done it without you. I can never thank you enough Sev."

"Potter survived… the Dark Lord died?" he asked, astounded and greatly relieved. Lily nodded and pushed him down on the grassy banks by the lake and told him about the Final Battle. Snape heard her out in silence and simply sat there quietly. A long while later, he spoke softly.

"Lily, I am so sorry." He said and placed his face into his hands unable to look at her. "I know." She replied softly. "After I died, I came here. And I saw everything with James. This is the Wizarding World's afterlife, where we will be until we are born again.'

"You saw everything?' Snape lifted his head; his black eyes, incredibly sad as he looked at the woman who had the power to change him so.

"Not everything, but enough to know Sev, that you repented and…loved me." She finished quietly. Snape flushed. "I never wanted you to know Lily," he stammered, "and I don't want to…to…"

"I know Sev." She murmured and clasped his hand.

Snape did not answer and there was only silence as both of them sat by the lake, looking at the calm waters. Sitting with her, Snape's despair and sorrow slowly lifted and he felt completely at peace with himself for the first time ever.

Some time later, three figures ran down silently to the lake, led by a bespectacled man with messy black hair followed by two others. James grinned as he came close, and raised his wand; a blob of shampoo shot out towards Snape. Sirius shook with laughter as he flicked his wand stunning Remus, who was trying to stop James.

Snape was sitting happily with Lily, when something landed on his head. He turned and was hit by an _Expelliarmus_ from Sirius that threw him straight into the lake.

"Stop it, James! Sirius!" Lily shouted, freeing Remus. A spluttering and furious Snape came out; ducked further shampoo that came his way; erected a shield and dried himself. He was about to fight back, when Lily whispered something to him, a wicked look on her face. He smirked and nodded.

"Remus you are the referee." she shouted; the next second, James and Sirius were hanging upside down.

"Wha…Lily, free us! You can't take the git's side." James shouted.

"GIT? This is war James." she shouted back, laughing as she released them.

"You'll regret this Lily." James warned as he fell down.

"Anything goes?" Snape asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Anything. We cannot die again." Lily laughed, and turned to James. "No one insults MY friend, Potter! CHARGE!"

Snape laughed as he fought alongside his best friend, who loved him, and yet would never love him the way he loved her, but Snape was ecstatic. He had been given another chance.

From a little away, Dumbledore laughed at their frolic. He heard Snape laugh in delight for the first time ever, and his tears mixed with his laughter.

_**COMPLETE**_

_**--**_


End file.
